I took a walk around the world
by spidergambit
Summary: Rouge wonders about the x-men since she has been gone when she hears that a certain someone needs her help
1. Default Chapter

I took a walk around the world To ease my troubled mind I left my body laying somewhere In the sands of time  
  
I needed some time to my self, I didn't expect to be gone for so long. The voices never stop in my mind they still echo now and again. Its been over a year since I went on my own and left them all behind expect the ones that still linger in my mind.  
  
I watched the world float To the dark side of the moon I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
  
Magneto launched another attack on the x-men today. It was a vicious battle on the news. Many more were wounded then needed to be if only I was there to help its too late now.  
  
I watched the world float To the dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be Something to do with you  
  
After the attack I started to wonder who was hurt and then I heard it, "We have an unknown male seriously injured on the scene. The x-men need immediate medical assistance." The person came into focus and my breath caught in my throat.  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
Remy. I could never forget those red on black eyes. He was the only one who didn't flinch away at my touch. He was the only true friend I had besides Wolvie but he was more like a brother. Remy said he loved me then, would he now.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me superman If I'm alive and well, will you be There a holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might kryptonite  
  
Since my voices have been bothering me more and more there is nothing that can be done to get rid of them. The professor mentioned a mental scan but is it worth the risk. Will they still be there if they knew what was happening to me would he still care for me. We always said we'd be together always keeping each other safe. Then I left.  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak, But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I never let you down You stumbled in and bumped you head, If not for me then you would be dead I picked you up and put you back On solid ground  
  
They all said I was strong and they never saw me cry. They told me things when I touched them, I saw their secrets but I kept them no matter how much it hurt. Once when Remy was drunk he fell down and I had to carry him to the med-lab he could have died then just like now. I was there then who is going to do it now.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me superman If I'm alive and well, Will you be there a holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might kryptonite  
  
I must be going crazy, "Rouge can you hear me?" "Remy" "Rouge, I need you now please help me, I love you still. I've always been in your mind since the first contact, I've just never needed to use the echo link before, please hurry, I need you here with me."  
  
Yeah!! If I go crazy then will you still Call me superman If I'm alive and well, Will you be there a holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might kryptonite  
  
On the battle scene Rouge flies to Remy and takes his hand. "Remy don't leave me now sugar." "I ain't going anywhere cherie. I'll always stay with you. No matter what happens. I love you still always have always will." 


	2. chapter 2

She's taking her time making up the reasons  
  
to justify all the hurt inside  
  
I love you cherie always have always will. Rogue's jaw dropped and tears sprang to her eyes as she heard him say those words. How could he love her after all she had done to him, and why does she feel so sad she thought.  
  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one They're saying, Mamma never loved her much And, Daddy never keeps in touch that's why she shies away from human affection  
  
All the others had small smiles on their faces as they watched Rogue's reaction to Gambit's heartfelt words. Jean figured it was because Rogue had never known love before with her mother Mystique and her father that threw her out when he found out what she was. "It's no wonder she doesn't let anyone get close to her," Jean thought to the others. "Her thoughts and feelings are going crazy all over the astral plane." The others nodded their heads in agreement. But somewhere in a private place  
  
She packs her bags for outer space  
  
and now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
  
Rogue picked Gambit up and flew him away from the scene as she left the X- men stared after her in awe. Except for one, Wolverine just gave a knowing smile and began to leave the wreakage of the battleground and head to the mansion to get Rogue's bags that she had left with him just in case, and also to get a bag together for the cajun. "I may not like it but their's no denying their love for each other, I just hope she realizes it and doesn't run off again without him." Wolverine muttered to himself.  
  
And she'll say to him  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
so would you be my baby? Gambit woke up to the feel of a cool breeze on his face and the feel of silk sheets against his skin where he wasn't bandaged. From his bandages he could tell that someone from the shi'ar galaxy had had a hand in his doctoring. "That must mean that they either flew down to earth to fix me up or I was flown up to them. Rogue.", Gambit couldn't help but smile at the thought of her flying across the galaxy just for him. "Maybe she still has some feelings for this old cajun too, no." Gambit mused.  
  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
  
if love was red then she was color blind  
  
all her friends they've been tried for treason  
  
and crimes that were never defined  
  
Rogue sat in her own room as she thought back over her reactions through out the day. She couldn't remember ever feeling truly needed, let alone loved. When the trial against Gambit had happened and she saw all that he had done they had condemded him on the spot never truly knowing all the details of what had happened. He had looked at her in the eyes his staring into hers what she had mistaken for hate and betrayal had actually shown all of his love for her even as his heart broke. Those red eyes said so much but she was blinded by her own doubts and sadness to see it. She's saying, "Love is a barren place,  
  
and reaching out for out for human faith  
  
is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
  
"Why am I even thinking about these things. He can't even touch me, let alone love me. He probably doesn't even remember saying that he loved me. But what if he really meant it and it wasn't just some sentiment because of his injuries. I am so lost and confused right now I don't even know what I feel for him if anything at all." Rogue looked out her window at the stars in the sky and made a wish, "If this is meant to be let me know somehow."  
  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
  
push the shift into overdrive  
  
send a signal that she's hanging  
  
all her hopes on the stars  
  
what a pleasant dream  
  
Gambit stood outside of Rogue's door and her talking to herself. "So she thinks that I wasn't being serious when I said I loved her. Guess old Gambit's got to show her that he loves her even without touching her. Gambit opened the door and walked in to see that Rogue had fallen asleep by the window. He decided not to wake her just yet. He went about the room lighting candles and then gently placed Rogue on her bed. When he put the covers over her she moved a little but didn't wake. Remy then went to his room and got the gift that he had bought for her all those years ago just before he was banished. Gambit went back to her room and sat next to her on the bed and placed the ring gently on her finger and whispered "I love you cherie", into her ear. He smiled when she said, "I love you too, Remy" while she slept on. "She must be havin' a good dream." Gambit thought to himself.  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
so would you be my baby?  
  
Rogue woke up with Gambit's arms wrapped around her waist and a ring on her finger. At first she snuggled closer to him putting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She was about to fall back asleep when she realized that he did not have a shirt on. She quickly jumped out bed nearly knocking Gambit off the bed. "If I had known that you woke up like that I would have sat on the other side of the room, chere."  
  
"Gambit I could have killed you, why didn't you have a shirt on you know that I can't touch your skin." "It's okay Rogue you can't hurt me or anyone else with your powers as long as you wear my ring." "What kind of ring is this I can still use my other powers." She said as she flew a few feet off the ground. "You can use them because it only stops that one power and it stops all of the unwanted echoes in your mind. She looked at him in awe then she asked, "Where did you get this ring Remy? Something like this can't be an easy find for anyone. The professor would have gotten a hold of me." "It was Rogue," Remy said taking her into his arms, It didn't exist until I got a few friends together and we built it. It took years and to make and then the trial came up when it was still in its final stages of being tested. I didn't want to get your hopes up, and if something went wrong I wouldn't be around to fix it for you. Not even the professor knew about it. No one did." Remy paused as Rogue took this all in. Her Gambit had made a ring for her that actually allowed her to touch without tampering with her mind or her other powers. And he hadn't told her about it because he didn't want her to get her hopes up if it didn't work. "Why do you care about me so much Remy." He looked down at her in his arms and answered, "How could I not care about the only one who knows the real me. Can we try again Rogue?" Gambit asked with bated breath. "I guess everyone deserves a second chance, even a swamprat like you sugar." And she stood on her toes and kissed him for the first time knowing that she was loved. 


End file.
